Sounds like you could use a doctor
by JessJesstheBest
Summary: In which tiny Blaine Winchester has a cold and Dean tried to cheer him up. Unbetad and written for a friend's birthday, posted with her permission. I am literal trash.


It started with a cold.

It had been three months since a five year old Blaine Anderson had been adopted and Blaine Anderson had become Blaine Winchester. Three months since Blaine went from curling around his pillow in the foster home, wondering when Cooper was going to run away from his current placement and come back. Six months since Cooper got taken halfway across the country in the first place. Two years since Mama and Papa Anderson were killed in that fire.

But now Blaine was a Winchester, and Daddy and Uncle Sammy's mom had died in a fire too. Blaine still missed Cooper and he was worried Cooper wouldn't be able to find him now that he wasn't at that foster home, but he knew Cooper would come back. Cooper was a superhero! And so were his new Daddy and Papa!

Daddy and Uncle Sammy fought monsters! Blaine hadn't been allowed to see the monsters or go fighting with them but he knew they were real because Daddy said so. And Daddy wouldn't lie because Papa loved him and he was a real life angel. Angels don't love liars.

But now, Blaine had a cold and Papa Castiel was gone doing some job for heaven or something. Daddy Dean was okay taking care of Blaine on his own. Uncle Sammy said it was because Daddy had a lot of practice taking care of _him_ when _he_ was small. Blaine's not sure if he believes that: Uncle Sammy could _never_ have been small.

Blaine sniffed from where he sat on the couch, curled into his Daddy's side. Blaine loved his Daddy but he did wish Papa was here so he could just kiss his forehead and make him better. Daddy kissed his forehead but his kisses didn't have angel magic healing powers. They were still nice, though.

Blaine's head felt too big and his throat was scratchy and he was really tired but his body sneezed too much to let him sleep. He tried not to complain too much because he really liked his new Daddies and Uncle and he didn't want to whine so much they sent him away again: he just clung to his Daddy's chest and tried to be good, even if he felt bad.

Dean rubbed Blaine's back and hummed tunelessly into his hair to try and sooth him. Sammy was changing the sheets on the kid's bed so he had fresh bedding when he went to bed tonight. God, Dean wasn't equipped for this. One of the best things about having an angel husband was that he could fix the kid if anything bad ever happened: that was one of the reasons he even agreed to this!

This lifestyle wasn't for kids. Yeah, Dean loved them and he really did love being a dad, but he couldn't just stop being a hunter. And trying to be both? Just look at how his own father faired at that. Dean did _not_ want to become John Winchester.

But Dean had something his old man didn't: a fucking badass angel to help him. Before they'd started any of this, Cas whispered soothing words into his neck, planting kisses between prayers of "You are so loved, Dean Winchester, and you love so much. We can love a child." And Dean had caved. Because he wanted to.

But now the kid is sick. Blaine ("That's not a name it's a major appliance!" "That's very rude, Dean." "No, Cas, it's- nevermind, sorry.") had woken up late, apologizing and coughing and apologizing for coughing. Poor kid didn't think he was allowed to have a cold. Dean loved him so much it was stupid.

Dean made him some tomato and rice soup and held him on the couch, unsure on how best to comfort him. With Sammy, it'd been easy: Dean had taken care of Sammy before Dean could even take care of himself. Dean knew exactly what to do to make Sam feel better. But they'd only had Blaine for a couple months and this was the first time he'd been sick (That Dean knew of, anyway. He wouldn't put it past Cas to being healing him on the sly). Dean racked his brain and tried to think of what made _him_ feel better when _he_ was sick.

"Hey, buddy," Dean squeezed Blaine's shoulder so Blaine would look at him. Blaine had the most pitiful face, loose curls falling into his eyes. Dean melted. "Hey, are you up for a little TV?"

Blaine swallowed, looking all the world like he'd like to do nothing but sleep for a week. "Sure, Daddy," he said weakly with a smile "Anything you want."

Dean's heart broke. He was a terrible fucking father, letting his kid get destroyed by an illness like this. He was going to hell (again) for letting his perfect child look at him like he hung the fucking moon while his small body was in so much pain.

Dean shook himself. Dude, relax, it's just a cold.

Dean kissed the top of Blaine's head and settles him against the couch while he got up to set up the tv. He had no idea what to put on for the kid: no way was he gonna watch Sesami Street or some shit.

At a loss, Dean put on the only thing that makes him feel better when he's sick: Dr. Sexy.

Blaine was absorbed. He completely forgot about his achy body or his runny nose because he was too caught up in the hospital on the tv. He asked a lot of questions because Daddy smiled every time he did and if Daddy was smiling that meant Blaine did something good.

"Why doesn't Dr. Piccolo help with the surgery? Dr. Sexy told her he loved her!"

Daddy grinned and squeezed him. "Well, kid, she's not allowed in the surgery. She's still on probation from last episode for inappropriate conduct."

"He doesn't know what those words mean, Dean, he's five." Blaine could hear Uncle Sammy trumping in the kitchen behind them but he was too busy watching to look. "And speaking of inappropriate: should the little guy really be watching this? There's gotta be something better for his age group."

Daddy waved him off with the arm not around Blaine but the movement jostled his body. "Sorry, buddy. Shut up, Sam! The kid likes it."

The couch moved on the other side of Blaine has Uncle Sammy sat down and he patted Blaine's foot over the blanket. "Yeah, and I'm sure it has nothing to do with your massive crush on Dr. Sexy."

Daddy made a choking sound and Blaine looked at him to see his face going red. He looked over at Uncle Sammy to see Uncle Sammy grinning. He gave Blaine a wink.

Daddy cleared his throat and readjusted the way he was sitting so Blaine was more comfortable against his side. "You're lucky Blaine's holding me back, Sammy. I'll kick your ass."

"Dean," Uncle Sammy scolded but Blaine just smiled. He liked when Daddy used bad words: it made him feel more grown up when he got to hear them.

"But Uncle Sammy," Blaine said, sitting up a bit so he could see him better. "Daddy can't have a crush on Dr. Sexy. He already loves Papa." Blaine looked over at Daddy for reassurance and he was red again but he gave a small smile and nodded. He looked back over at a wider-grinning Uncle Sammy. "Daddy's not allowed to love someone else if he loves Papa."

Uncle Sammy threw his head back and laughed. Daddy kissed the top of Blaine's head and muttered "Shut up, Sammy." but he was smiling too when Blaine looked at him. Blaine frowned.

Uncle Sammy patted his foot again. "It's okay, Blainey, we know your Daddy can't love anybody else. We just mean that, before Papa, your Daddy would pretend that he and Dr. Sexy were… in love." Uncle Sammy snorted in laughter again. "He loves your Papa now but he still likes Dr. Sexy very much."

"And your Papa knows and doesn't mind." Blaine looked back up at Dean when he squeezed him. "Papa knows I love him best."

Blaine smiled, satisfied, and snuggled back into Daddy's side so they could keep watching the show.

This was a lot to think about. Blaine knew Daddy loved Papa because Papa was an angel. But if Daddy liked doctors too… that changed _everything_.

Weeks later, Blaine has recovered and Cas is back. Dean is honestly so relieved he could kill something.

That's probably not a normal reaction but Dean never learned to be normal.

He's honestly just so happy for Blaine to be back in kindergarten and Cas to be home and warming his bed again. Also having Cas around makes Dean less nervous about what kind of diseases Blaine can pick up in that cesspool of a school. Kids are so _gross_.

Dean and Cas are packing Blaine's snack for the next day, Dean putting an entire bottle of purell in the kid's backpack, and being kind of gross and cuddly themselves, when they hear a buzzing sound from the next room. The buzzing is accompanied by a bunch of little kid swears like "Gosh dangit!" And "Fudge!"

Cas looks over at Dean, smiling slightly. "I suppose I should be relieved he hasn't yet picked up your terrible linguistic habits." Dean grinned, punching him in the shoulder. Cas swayed a bit with the blow but reached back to grab Dean's hand and lead him into the living room.

There they found Blaine, sitting at the coffee table with _Operation_ in front of him, trying for the funny bone and failing.

"Hey look at that!" Dean smiled when Blaine looked up, a frown creasing his tiny forehead. "I didn't even know we had that game."

"Blaine asked for it specifically." Sam said from the couch where he was keeping an eye on him. His face was far too smug for Dean's liking. "Tell your Daddies why you wanted to play this, Blaine."

Blaine's grumpiness melted under a smile. "There's a really pretty boy at school that I see at recess sometimes. His name is Kurt and he wears bowties like me but he's got really soft straight hair like Cooper's and he really liked my Beauty and the Beast pencil case even though he said Aurora was his favorite." Blaine was bouncing excitedly looking back and forth from Dean to Cas.

Cas smiled softly and kneeled next to Blaine, pulling Dean with him by their still-linked hands. "That's lovely, Blaine. I'm glad you made a friend."

Blaine's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Kurt's better than my friend, Papa. He's my husband!" Dean choked and Blaine looked at him but kept going. "Or he will be. I haven't asked him yet but I know he'll say yes."

Cas's smile softened even further when he saw Dean's expression. "Would you look at that, Dean? We're going to have a son-in-law."

Dean swallowed and forced a smile, nodding. It was way too early into fatherhood for him to be dealing with this shit. "Yeah, that's great, Blaine. I'm, uh, I'm glad you found someone you like." Blaine's smile brightened and Dean's face relaxed in response. "But uh, what does that have to do with _Operation_?"

Blaine look at Dean like he were particularly dim. Great, he already gets that look from Sam and Cas, now he's getting it from his own kid. Figures. "Daddy, if I want Kurt to like me, I have to be a doctor."

Sam snorted lightly. Dean could kind of see where this was going.

Ca couldn't. He tilted his head in that adorable way. "Why is that, Blaine?"

Blaine sighed, exasperated at having to explain himself. "Well Daddy loves you, Papa, but you're an angel and I can;t be an angel. But Daddy also likes Dr. Sexy. Not as much as you!" Blaine added, patting his and Dean's joined hands, "But if I can't be an angel, I could still be a doctor and then Kurt will like me!" Blaine nodded, wisely. "If Daddy likes it, it must be the best thing."

Dean flushed. Sammy was doing a terrible job holding back his laughter. Cas turned to Dean, unimpressed. "What have you been teaching our son?"

Dean ignored the flutter in his stomach that came when Cas said 'our son'. "Nothing, no, Blaine, come here." Dean settled with a grunt on the floor, his knees being too old to crouch like that for much longer. He finally let go of Cas's hand and pulled Blaine into his lap. Cas settles on the floor next to them. "Blaine, you don't have to be a doctor to get anyone to like you. Or an angel. You don't have to be anyone but you."

Blaine frowned. "So you don't like Dr. Sexy because he's a doctor?"

"Of course not, buddy." He squeezed Blaine until he squirmed, grinning at the mop of curls tickling his nose. "Your Papa loves me, right? And I'm not a doctor **or** an angel."

"Your father's right." Cas said, solemnly. "I love him because of his courage, compassion, and brilliant soul." Dean blushed and Cas patted his knee. "And I know you have those things too, Blaine."

Blaine was still frowning but he nodded. "Okay, so maybe I won't be a doctor. Maybe I could be a singer!" Blaine started bouncing again in Dean's lap. "Do you think Kurt would want to sing with me?"

Dean chuckled, tickling Blaine and making him squeal. "I think that's a great idea."

Blaine was still laughing and shrieked even louder when Sam and Cas joined in.

They kept going until they were all out of breath and then settled in to all play a game of _Operation_ together, Blaine going on and on about Kurt and Dean and Cas sharing private looks across the table. Sam just rolled his eyes and grinned, looking happy as anything to be spending his life as a part of this weird-as-fuck but full-of-love family.


End file.
